Moving on
by astrosyr
Summary: Just a short story, picked up after 2x21. Really hope the show goes somewhere in this direction.


'God, I've missed this' Wade thought as his lips gently moved down Zoe's neck. They way she smelled brought back all the wonderful memories of moments spent with her. He couldn't believe that finally they could start making new memories. But then reality stuck his head in. Zoe had not forgiven him. She was just drunk and feeling miserable having had a horrible night were everyone rejected her. This was not what she really wanted right now and she'd probably wake up regretting it.

'No' he said as he pulled back.

'No?' Zoe asked surprisingly.

'I can't do this, not like this' he paused for a moment, looking in to her big brown eyes. There was still so much hurt and sadness in them. It killed him, knowing that it was his fault. 'Zoe, I love you and I want to be with you more than anything in the world, but not like this, not when you haven't forgiven me'

He turned around and walked out of the house.

* * *

Zoe woke up felling horrible. Her head was pounding, she was nauseous and something smelled. She sat up trying to remember last night. She had gone to the prom only to be rejected by Max's dad and yelled at by Tansy. Then she had gone to the Dixie Stop to get some wine and sat out side her house drinking. And then there was Wade. He had told her he loved her. He loved her.

Her thoughts were disturbed by a knock on the door. She carefully stood up, wrapped her robe around her and went to the door. It was George.

'George?' Zoe asked surprised.

'Tansy and I broke up last night. She wanted me to move out of Bluebell but I couldn't'

Zoe was dumbstruck by this statement and just stood there staring.

'Now I've done everything you asked for. I've dated, had casual sex and a serious relationship that ended with me being hurt. What do you want from me now Dr. Zoe Hart?'

'Wow' was all she could manage. 'Listen, George. You and Tansy just broke up last night. If you really cared about her like you said, don't you wanna take a day or two to cool off?'

'I don't need to. I was up all night with the rest of the town helping Wade and Lemon fix the Rammer Jammer. I had plenty of time to think it out and nails to hammer my frustration away at. I am ready, ready for us to start the rest of our lives together'

'Well, if that is the case, I think it is time for our first date' Zoe said smiling.

'Alright. Tonight. We'll head into Mobile, grab dinner and a movie. I'll pick you up at 7' he said smiling and walked off.

Zoe stood there watching him leave. She was finally going on the date she'd been longing for for two years.

* * *

Wade was finally going home. He had spent the day at the Rammer Jammer finishing the repairs. He looked across the pond to Zoe's house like he now always did and he was surprised to see Zoe heading out of the house to meet George. She looked beautiful in a little black dress and her usual high heels, hair taken back in some fancy way. They were going on a date, Wade realized as George held open the door for her. His heart broke. The day after he tells her he loves her she goes on a date. He did not want to watch this, but as he was turning away his eyes met Zoe's. There was excitement in them but also something else that he couldn't quite read but made him hopeful that the war wasn't quite lost after all.

* * *

The date was not going as well as she had hoped. As it turns out, she and George did not have much to talk about. This was worse than her date with Wade at the basket auction. Wade. Damn it, why did her mind always wander to Wade. Why did he have to stand there tonight looking so damn hot. The waiter was coming over. Finally. They could get the check and get out of there.

'Would you like some dessert?' the waiter asked.

'Dessert. No! Let's not prolong this awkwardness', Zoe thought.

'Yes, we would love some. A slice of chocolate cake?' George asked

'Mhm' Zoe nodded uneasily. 'Wait, did George think this was going well?'

* * *

Wade sat on his couch with the last bottle of his six-pack empty in his hand. He kept eying the carriage house to see if Zoe had returned from her date.

'What are you doing man' he thought to himself. 'The doc obviously did not think anything of your stupid declaration last night and is finally getting what she always wanted with Golden Boy'

With those thoughts he set the bottle down, walked over to his bed and lay down, cursing himself for being such a world class douche.

* * *

They were finally at her house. The movie had been interesting enough, but really, a documentary on oil and sea pollution on a first date? There had been other options, a romantic comedy, a thriller, and some ridiculous comedy. She'd actually seen that one though. Went to see it with Wade. He had laughed so hard the entire time. The thought brought a smile to her lips. George pulled the truck over and looked at her smiling. He smiled back and went out to open the truck door for her. As they reached her door George took her hand in his.

'I had a great time tonight Dr. Hart. I look forward to doing this again soon' George said and kissed her hand.

'Good night, Zoe Hart' he said as he walked away.

Zoe went inside, her head an ocean of swirling thoughts, most of whom were not about tonight's events. As she was getting ready to go to bed she stopped for a moment and looked over at his house, the lights were all out. She closed the drapes and went to sleep.

* * *

Wade was in a foul mood as he walked over to Lavon's for breakfast. When he came in he found Zoe sitting there eating breakfast.

'Hey, doc'

'Hi' she said, mouth full with cereal

'So how was your date last night. Already pickin' out the flowers for your and Golden Boy's wedding?' he said, trying to keep his voice in it's casual teasing way.

'No' Zoe responded, looking confused. 'To tell you the truth it was really awkward and boring. Turns out there's only so much you can say about New York'

Wade nearly jumped out of happiness. He managed to stay cool, though. 'Really?'

'Yeah, but he did seem to think it was a success. Which is weird, 'cause it was awkward. I might give him another shot though, I mean I have spent the better half of two years pining over him'

Just when Wade was having trouble untangling his emotions and finding a response Zoe's phone rang.

'OK, I'll be right in' she said to the phone. 'Have to go, Brick needs me' she said as she walked out the door.

* * *

Zoe was sitting at her desk when George walked in.

'I had a great time last night, and was wondering if you were free tonight? Thought we'd go a little more local and have a dinner at Fancies' he said after they'd exchanged greetings.

'Sure, sounds good' Zoe replied

'OK, see you at Fancies at 8' George said and walked out.

She was a little disappointed. Yes, she had decided to give George a second chance, but she had hoped he'd want to do something different. How was changing the location going to improve their dates? She was not looking forward to this.

* * *

They were half way through the main course. George was saying something about ducks. Really, that man can go on and on about his ducks. Her mind wandered away, and after a while she was thinking of how much she wanted to just sit back and play a video game. The last time she did that, well... a stupid grin sneaked to her lips. George smiled and continued his story with greater enthusiasm, clearly not noticing that she wasn't smiling at him.

'Listen, George. This has been great, or well, to be honest it hasn't. All we have to talk about is New York, and to be honest, even if it is the greatest city in the world, after only talking about New York you get bored. So I'm just going to cut this evening short and put us both out of our miseries.' She stood up to leave but George caught her arm.

'Wait. You can't just leave, we are meant to be together' he said and drew her in for a passionate kiss. Or at least for what was supposed to be a passionate kiss. When he finally let her go he looked all smug and satisfied, clearly thinking he had made his point.

Zoe felt so relieved.

'Another sign. That was the dullest kiss I've ever had. I'm sorry George, but I've clearly been wasting my time, pining over you, but at least now I know.' Zoe said and walked out.

* * *

Everything was so clear to Zoe now as she walked up the steps to Wade's front porch. There he was, sitting in that green chair she'd thrown away, tuning his guitar. How gorgeous can one man look.

'Hey' Wade said surprised as he put his guitar away and stood up to meet her. 'Thought you were out on a date'

'Yeah, it didn't work out' she said with a shy smile.

'Oh, really' he replied with a wide grin

'Turns out me and George are not as amazing as I thought. Plus my mind kept wandering away'

Now they were so close their noses were almost touching. Wade couldn't bare it anymore and grabbed her waist and kissed her. Now that was a passionate kiss.

'Listen', Zoe said when they finally broke apart. 'I know we still have a lot of things to talk about and I don't think I've forgiven you completely, but now I realize that it's you. It's you that I belong with'


End file.
